Fall 2013 Event
The Fall 2013 event will start on Nov 1st after the downtime. Please put useful information, such as drops and walkthrough from the official twitter as well as other sources. Official Twitter Information from the official Twitter so far. #Event Name 【決戦！鉄底海峡を抜けて！】 #There will be an event with special maps and shipdaughter rewards for completion. #Five new ships (SS I-19, SS I-8, CL Agano, CL Noshiro, and BB Musashi) will be added to the game. #Kongou will receive a second remodeling at level 75. It buffs her stats a little with a new art. However, it increases her fuel consumption to be just lower than that of Yamato. #Some event maps will have a day time battle after the night battle or night battle only. So be ware of enemy torpedo ships and plan your fleet accordingly. #Event lasts 20 days from Nov 1st. #Requires at least 75% Sortie Win Ratio to participate. #At least 5 slots for new girls to join your fleet before sortie. #New Expeditions and Quests. #Possibility to find non-IJN equipment. For this event, you can find non-IJN planes. #Type 3 sonar and depth charges will be buffed. Map details E-1 - サーモン諸島海域 (Solomon Islands) *Focused on day battle *Boss health does not regenerate *Friendly for newer admirals *Difficulty will be around that of World 2 *Rewards I-19 upon clearing Tips *Have at least 1 DD or 1 CL (e.g Isuzu Kai 2) fully equipped with depth charges and sonars. Node B consists of 1-3 submarines only. *Node C has light carriers. No other nodes have carriers. Plan accordingly. *Recommended formation: line abreast on node B and line ahead on all other nodes. E-2 - ルンバ沖海域 (Lunga Point) *Focused on night battle (start battle at night) *Boss health does not regenerate *Friendly for newer admirals *Rewards CL Noshiro upon clearing *Day battle condition for node J and K (dead end and boss): enemy elite DD survived Branching rules *B \longrightarrow E if you have 3+ BB Tips *Bring your entire fleet sparkling, in which even a whole team of sparkling DD are able to reach the boss. *Use a fleet of DD/CL/CLT/CA and equip them so that they can trigger double-attack. Double-attack is better than Cut-ins because it almost always guarantees a critical which one-hits any ship (even the boss). See combat on double-attack and cut-ins requirement. *If you want to conserve resources, use a SS as your flagship and and equip her with 2 turbines. However, reaching the boss is difficult because enemy CLs have Depth Charge/SONAR equipped. For reference, a Lvl 84 I-168 with 2 Enhanced Steam Turbines will still get hit. *Recommended Formation: line abreast on non-boss nodes and line ahead on boss node. ''line abreast ''on boss node can be useful if your ships have barely taken damage and want to reduce the likelihood of destroying the two elite DDs. *Recommended Equipment: set of equipment which trigger double-attack and radar/turbine on the remaining slot(s). E-3 - サンタクロース諸島海域 (Santa Cruz Islands) *Focused on day battle *Boss health regenerates slowly *Boss health will stop regenerating once the bar is fully depleted. It must be killed one more time to win. *Only for experienced admirals but new admirals should still try after leveling up and saving up some resource for some time. *Rewards equipment package (furniture craft item, emergency repair kit, full repair kit, 53cm oxygen torpedo) Branching rules *A certain fleet formation is needed in order to reach the boss (or else you'll get sent to G, H, or I), so far the confirmed ones are: **「CAx1 DDx1 BBx1 CVx2」 and one additional ship (wildcard). **「CVLx1 CVx2 BBx1 CLTx2」 **「CAVx1 DDx1 BBx2 CVx2」 **「CLx1 BBx1 CVx2 CAx2」 Tips *Recommended Formation: **If your fleet has high AA, Line Ahead on all nodes but Line Abreast on C and D because there's a 50% chance there's 1SS. **If your fleet has low AA, Diamond on A, E, G, H, and I because there are CVLs and CVs there. Line Ahead for boss node J. *Recommended Equipment: **For CVs/CVLs: Green planes for AA. Red planes are better than Blue planes because Red planes deal more damage on BBs and CVs than Blue planes. 1 Yellow plane is enough in your fleet. E-4 - アイアンボトムサウンド (Ironbottom Sound) *Focused on night battle (start battle at night) *Boss health regenerates *Like above, the boss health will no longer regenerate once it is super low. *Only for experienced admirals *Theme: Night battles and airfield bombardment *Night battle and the following day battle is considered as ONE battle. So, don't worry if you have heavily damaged ships at night. *Arguably the hardest to activate, you either need 1 BB alive or 1 FDS below her alive!!! *Type 3 ammo deals bonus damage against Airport Boss (Historical reference to Henderson Airfield) *Rewards I-8 upon clearing. Branching rules *C \longrightarrow F if you have 2 Kongou-class BB E-5 - サーモン海域最深部 (Ironbottom Sound, Final Stage) *Unlocked after clearing E-4 *Boss health regenerates *Focused on night battle *Boss fight starts as normal (day + night). *Need to sink boss to clear map *Rewards Musashi upon clearing Branching rules *B \longrightarrow D if your fleet has only high-speed ship (no Nagato-class, Fusou-class, etc) with 2 Kongou-class ships *B \longrightarrow E if your fleet has only high-speed ship but without 2 Kongou-class ships *Southern route (A \longrightarrow C) if your fleet has low-speed ship More information *Obligatory day battle advance after night battle (counted as one battle). (need more details about mechanism) *Support fleet available for day battle *Yuugumo-class DD, Maikaze and Hatsukaze are possible to be dropped from boss node of earlier part of event map *Suzuya, Kumano, Shoukaku, and Zuikaku are possible to be dropped from boss node of later part of event map *Nagato, Zuihou, and Mikuma are possible to be dropped from boss node of event map (very small chance) Other tips and tricks *Fuel and ammo farming - Equip your SS with 2 turbines and solo sortie her in map 2-3. *Bauxite farming - Equip your SS with 2 turbines and solo sortie her in map 2-2. *Instant repair farming - Do expeditions 2, 4, and 10. See also *Wikiwiki entry on Event 「決戦！鉄底海峡を抜けて！」